


teamwork

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen, post season one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Ellie ha dei problemi con Tom, Alec si improvvisa babysitter e un passeggino viene disperso.





	

«Mamma, è proprio necessario?» chiese Tom infilando incerto il cappotto.

Ellie infilò il cappellino a Fred, assicurandosi che le sue orecchie fossero ben coperte.

Sospirò.

«Beh, no, non lo è...ma credo che ci farebbe bene. Siamo tutti un po' stanchi di rimanere chiusi qui, non credi?»

Tom non rispose. Ellie continuò a preparare il più piccolo dei suoi figli, sorridendo amaramente alla tale preparazione psicologica che da un mese a questa parte era necessaria a lei e ai suoi bambini per poter uscire di casa per fare un po' di spesa. 

Un mese...sembrava passata una vita. E lo era, in un certo senso. Ciò che fino a un mese fa aveva considerato la sua vita non era stata altro che un illusione magistralmente costruita, tenuta insieme dal collante dalla sua cecità. Quella vita che non era mai davvero esistita se non su una fragile superficie fatta di ghiaccio le aveva lasciato come unica traccia del suo passaggio i suoi figli e un mix potenzialmente letale di ogni possibile emozione negativa che si potesse provare. Se queste presenze non fossero state così reali, avrebbe creduto di aver sognato tutto. Avrebbe creduto di aver solo immaginato l'esistenza di un tempo in cui vivere a Broadchurch non equivaleva a essere guardata con odio e additata dagli altri abitanti. Era ormai passato troppo tempo da quando lei e Tom avessero osato mettere piede fuori da quelle quattro pareti. Sì, in effetti da quando avevano lasciato la camera d'albergo in favore dell'appartamentino appena fuori città in cui si erano stabiliti in attesa che Ellie riuscisse a decidere cosa fare della loro vita. Finora non aveva fatto molti progressi. Scacciò quei pensieri pesanti dalla testa, sistemando in sicurezza Fred sul passeggino.  
«Pronti?» disse, una povera imitazione della sua voce allegra che un tempo era il suo marchio.

Tom non considerava l'idea di uscire come positiva, ma sembrava volerla accontentare. Il suo Tom...sapeva quanto cercasse di renderle le cose più facili e sapeva benissimo che non era giusto. Era solo quando pensava al modo in cui l'infanzia di Tom era stata strappata e calpestata che Ellie era certa senza una minima ombra di dubbio di non poter perdonare Joe.

Arrivare al centro commerciale dall'appartamento sperduto era una bella camminata, ma in fondo era la passeggiata che serviva a tutti loro. L'aria era ancora fredda, qualche sporadica folata di vento lambiva i loro volti pallidi. Ellie lanciava ogni tanto qualche occhiata a Tom, che prendeva respiri profondi. 

_Fa che vada tutto bene_ , pensò Ellie.

Camminarono lentamente fino alla loro meta, Tom diventava sempre più nervoso man mano che si vedeva più gente in giro. Era abbastanza tardi perché non ci fossero troppe persone per le strade di Broadchurch. Tutti avevano preso a rientrare a casa presto, anche con il mostro chiuso in cella. 

«Tutto okay, Tom?» 

Tom annuì e lei si disse il nervosismo di suo figlio doveva solo servire a rendere lei più sicura. Spinse il passeggino all'interno del negozio.

C'erano più persone di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma la cosa buona dei centri commerciali è che a meno che non ci si trovi nella stessa corsia è facile non farsi notare. Si infilò con il passeggino e Tom in uno dei reparti, cercando di mettere su una certa aria di indifferenza. 

«Tom, tesoro, andresti a prendere un carrello?»

Tom abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue scarpe, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore. 

«Ehi, tranquillo...»

«Ci fissano già tutti...» borbottò lui. Ellie sentì una fitta di dolore al petto. Strinse più forte la presa sui manici del passeggino, cercando di trattenere quella reazione violenta che era così allettante in questo momento. Era abbastanza certa che prendere a pugni tutta la gente dagli occhi accusatori che le capitava davanti sarebbe stato incredibilmente liberatorio, ma così sfortunatamente controproducente.

«Sai cosa?» disse a Tom mettendo su un sorriso abbastanza convincente. «Quando ti accorgi che qualcuno ti fissa, fissalo anche tu.»

«Mamma...» sbuffò suo figlio roteando gli occhi. 

«Dico sul serio.»

«Okay ma...ma non funziona così...»

«E tu fallo funzionare. Non preoccuparti, nessuno può impedirci di essere qui.»

Tom non sembrava per niente convinto. Tuttavia, con passi lenti e un po' strascicati, si diresse verso l'ingresso per adempiere alla sua richiesta.

Ellie sospirò appena. Si girò verso gli scaffali, osservando i prodotti esposti con i prezzi e le offerte stampate sui cartellini sottostanti. Prese tra le mani una confezione di yogurt, osservandola senza guardarla per davvero. quella sgradevole sensazione di pesantezza al centro del petto non si era affievolita per niente e anzi cominciava a scivolare verso il suo stomaco, minacciando di schiacciarlo. Ellie credeva di non aver mai vomitato in un luogo del genere, ma in fondo c'era sempre una prima volta, no? Improvvisamente fu schiacciata dal ricordo di quel maledetto giorno alla stazione di polizia in cui aveva praticamente vomitato sulle scarpe del suo capo. Il giorno in cui—

Strinse forte la confezione di yogurt che aveva ancora in mano, cercando di fermare il flusso di ricordi e quella miscela di rabbia, odio, vergogna e dolore che minacciava di soffocarla. Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte. Era come se una diga fosse stata abbattuta. Non c'era modo di bloccare l'acqua.

«Miller?»

La voce di un uomo e una mano sulla sua spalla la colpirono all'improvviso, una scarica elettrica che riscosse la sua coscienza, riavviando i suoi sensi.

Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando un volto pallido e non rasato dall'espressione preoccupata. Il suo ca—ex capo. 

«S-Signore...»

«Sta bene? Che cosa ci fa qui?» le chiese Hardy.

«Ah...sì, sì sto bene, mi scusi...ero solo...» Ellie sorrise nervosamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli ricci ancora più selvaggi del solito. Hardy studiò il suo volto. era palese che non stesse bene. Ritrasse la mano che le aveva poggiato sulla spalla, pensando che c'era poco da fare in proposito. Ellie seguì il movimento della sua mano, sentendosi ora invasa dall'imbarazzo. 

«Cosa stava facendo?» parlò di nuovo la sua voce profonda e rauca.

«Un po' di spesa.» rispose Ellie con un sorriso di circostanza. Guardò Hardy di sottecchi. Era quasi come se lo avesse evocato. 

«Credevo che ci pensasse suo nipote»

«Sì, ma ho pensato che non avrebbe fatto male farlo da soli, per una volta.»

Ellie spostò lo sguardo in giro, aspettando la ramanzina. Hardy sbuffò. Eccola che arrivava.

«Gli toglie anche quest'ultima possibilità di fare qualcosa di utile, così...»

Ellie alzò la testa di scatto, guardandolo. Hardy non stava sorridendo, ma c'era un ché di complice nel suo volto. Hardy la guardava semplicemente, nessun pregiudizio filtrava il suo sguardo, nessun giudizio, nessuna simpatia. Ellie inclinò un angolo delle labbra.

«È un caro ragazzo.»

«Quando vuole.» 

Rimasero a guardarsi in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima che il rumore di un carrello per la spesa che veniva spinto si avvicinasse a loro. Ellie si voltò, sorridendo a Tom. Ma lui non la guardava, i suoi occhi puntati sulla figura di Hardy. L'uomo premette le labbra in una linea sottile che sarebbe anche potuto passare per un sorriso, con un po' d'impegno, e fece un cenno della testa a Tom.

«Ciao, Tom.»

Tom non rispose, continuando a fissarlo.

«Tom?» lo riprese sua madre, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente. Tom incrociò i suoi occhi ed emise un freddo «Salve» per poi abbassare lo sguardo e condurre il carrello accanto a sua madre. Ellie gli arruffò i capelli ma il suo sguardo rimase basso. Lanciò uno sguardo imbarazzato al suo ex capo, ma sapeva che lui non se l'era presa.

Ellie capiva bene i sentimenti di Tom. Non gli aveva mai nascosto come erano andate le cose, che fosse stato hardy a scoprire la verità su suo padre e anche se Tom aveva dichiarato di «non voler più sapere nulla di lui», Ellie non si aspettava certo che fosse la verità. l'accusa e l'affetto per suo padre erano in lotta continua dentro di lui, l'uno che cercava costantemente di prevalere sull'altro, Ellie lo sapeva bene. E Hardy, l'uomo che lo aveva smascherato, era il simbolo di quel contrasto, i sentimenti che provava alla sua vista un confuso subbuglio. Ellie lo sapeva bene.

Era sicura che lo sapesse anche Hardy.

«E lei che ci fa qui?» cercò di conversare Ellie. In effetti, era strano vederlo fuori dalla sua camera d'albergo.

«Oh, beh...» Hardy alzò la mano destra, nella quale era stretto un cestino della spesa con dentro diversi tipi di insalate e altri alimenti dall'aspetto sano e poco invitante «A quante pare un altro boccone di cibo dell'albergo mi ucciderebbe all'istante, quindi...» 

Hardy sbuffò e malgrado tutto Ellie sorrise. 

Ellie aveva rivalutato Hardy. Cioè, non completamente. era comunque uno stronzo, non aveva nessun tipo di tatto e aveva delle maniere di merda ma, nonostante tutto, non era la presenza più sgradevole che aveva avuto intorno in quei giorni. In qualche modo, aveva iniziato a considerarlo, inconsciamente e, a dire il vero, con un certo disappunto, nel mondo diviso in due che si era creato attorno a lei e i suoi figli, un alleato. Una volta, non lo avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Certo, loro due lavoravano assieme ma era impossibile accettare i suoi metodi, la sua maniera di fare, la sua sola presenza. E il sentimento era ricambiato con calore. 

«Tieni il passeggino Tom?»

Tom prese le maniglie del passeggino, passandole il carrello. 

«è sicura di voler stare qui, Miller?» le chiese Hardy, fulminando con lo sguardo una donna che li stava guardando di sottecchi.

«Sì.» disse Ellie, passando accanto alla donna e sentendo il suo sguardo che ritornava a bruciarle la schiena. Hardy sospirò ma non aggiunse altro. Continuò a camminare accanto a loro. Calò in silenzio.

«Che ha deciso riguardo l'operazione?» azzardò Ellie. Hardy sembrava troppo immerso nella lettura dell'etichetta di un pacco di biscotti per risponderle. 

«Ci sto...» borbottò dopo un po' «ancora pensando...»

«Può davvero permettersi di pensarci così a lungo?»

Hardy rimase di nuovo in silenzio. dopo un po' smise di aspettare una risposta. Ellie mostrò a Tom due marche diverse di cereali e lui ne puntò una. 

«E lei?»

«Io cosa?» chiese Ellie mettendo la scatola nel carrello, anche se aveva capito perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo.

«Che ha deciso riguardo a tutto quanto?»

Ellie sorrise sarcastica. Ecco, appunto. Era ancora uno stronzo.

«Ci sto ancora pensando.» 

Hardy ebbe l'accortezza di non imitare la sua ultima battuta.

Fred iniziò ad agitarsi nel passeggino. i gridolii del bambino attirarono molti sguardi. Poteva sentire i pensieri di tutta quella gente come se fossero stati pronunciati ad alta voce. slacciò Fred dal passeggino e iniziò a sorridergli e fargli qualche faccia buffa. C'era una coppia che sembrava sul punto di urlarle addosso. Un cappotto nero si interpose tra loro e lei. Hardy esaminava attentamente una bottiglia di salsa piccante.

«Quella non le farà molto bene...»

«Morirò comunque.» commentò con tono indifferente. Ellie strinse Fred tra le braccia. Guardò Tom di striscio. Teneva il volto basso.

****

Fred non ne volle sapere di ritornare nel suo passeggino. Ellie non era certa di avere tutto ma non sarebbe potuta rimanere un minuto di più.

«Andiamo?» sussurrò a Tom. Lui annuì energico.

«Noi andiamo a pagare» disse ad Hardy. Lui annuì e si incamminò a sua volta. Ellie alzò un sopracciglio. Non gli sembrava avessero stabilito che le serviva una scorta. In effetti, da quando lo avevano incontrato, Hardy non aveva aggiunto nient'altro alla sua spesa. la donna roteò gli occhi.

Hardy iniziò a svuotare il cestino di fronte alla cassiera che passò i prodotti sulla cassa in maniera indifferente. A un certo punto alzò lo sguardo casualmente e Ellie e i suoi figli catturarono i suoi occhi. Smise di passare i prodotti davanti alla cassa e semplicemente li guardò. Tom abbassò immediatamente gli occhi. 

Hardy sbatte con particolare forza una pacco di tisana sul banco, l'occhiata che rivolse alla ragazza raggelò persino Ellie. La cassiera distolse immediatamente lo sguardo e non lo alzò più, neanche quando fu il turno di Ellie di pagare la propria spesa. 

Hardy era già uscito, ma quando anche loro furono fuori lui li stava aspettando.

«Wow, e io che stavo pensando di ingaggiare una guardia del corpo.» non riuscì a trattenersi Ellie. 

«Non so di cosa sta parlando, Miller.»

«Signore...»

«E non sono più il suo capo, non ha senso che mi chiami così.»

Ellie studiò il suo volto per qualche secondo. 

« _Bene._ Ad ogni modo, _Hardy_ , non creda che ci serva la sua scorta per uscire di casa.»

«Ero qui per caso.»

«Lo so ma— oh, va bene, lasci perdere.»

Ellie sospirò. Questa uscita l'aveva spossata, mentalmente e, grazie ai capricci di Fred, anche fisicamente. Rimase lì in piedi davanti ad Hardy, Fred appoggiato contro il fianco in un braccio e le buste della spesa nell'altra, Tom qualche passo dietro di lei si appoggiava mesto al passeggino.

«Non ha intenzione di rendersi concretamente utile?» sputò Ellie. Era bello non dovergli più il rispetto dovuto dalla sua carica. Hardy alzò un sopracciglio, guardandola con quel cipiglio contrariato che significava «di che diavolo sta parlando?»

Ellie sospirò e sollevò stancamente le buste piene.

«Oh.» Hardy si mise in moto, sporgendosi agitato a prendere il suo carico spostando la sua misera bustina nella mano sinistra.

« _Grazie._ » 

«Uh...sì, um...»

Peccato che nel DNA di Hardy non fosse inclusa la capacità fisica di acquistare colore, perché Ellie era certa che in questo momento sarebbe potuto arrossire. L'idea la intrattene brevemente.

«Mamma, andiamo...» Tom le tirò la manica, abbandonando il passeggino.

«Sì, tesoro, ora torniamo—»

«Che ci fanno ancora qui?» sbraitò un uomo dall'altra parte del marciapiede. A ellie si raggelò il sangue nelle vene. Alzò appena gli occhi. L'uomo che stava puntando il dito contro di loro era il padre di uno degli amici di Tom. si accorse con orrore che suo figlio era assieme a lui. Il ragazzino fissava Tom con uno sguardo quasi impaurito. Istintivamente attirò Tom a sé. 

«Lasci perdere, Miller, vada via.» la voce di Hardy le raggiunse l'orecchio e si rese conto che le aveva posato una mano sulla schiena, spingendola a muoversi. Hardy rivolse all'uomo la sua miglior espressione da so-che-ha-fatto-qualcosa-di-sbagliato. L'uomo trascinò via il figlio, senza mancare di aggiungere, a voce ben udibile: «Che faccia tosta.»

Ellie strinse le labbra, ingoiando il senso di disagio. Era orribile. Era davvero orribile. Passò una mano sui capelli di Tom, ma lui ritrasse la testa. 

«Tom, mi dispiace...» si morse il labbro «Non saremmo dovuti venire...» ammise.

«No! Infatti!» scattò Tom, puntandole due occhi umidi di dolore e accusa contro. Il cuore di Ellie si accartocciò su sé stesso. Hardy rimase in disparte, osservando la scena. 

«Mi dispiace, tesoro...Andiamo a casa...»

«Quella non è nemmeno casa nostra! Non ce l'abbiamo più una casa! Non abbiamo più amici, non abbiamo più niente!»

Ellie avrebbe potuto cadere lì sul marciapiede in quel momento, chiudersi a riccio e lasciare fuori tutto il mondo, senza piangere, senza pensare, senza sentire. 

«Tom, non qui.» Il suo tono era fermo mentre allungava una mano ad afferrare la spalla del figlio. Ma Tom si liberò dalla sua presa e iniziò a correre.

«Tom!»

Ellie afferrò il vuoto mentre Tom scattava via, attraversando la strada e sparendo lungo il marciapiede opposto. Hardy appoggiò con maggiore delicatezza possibile le buste della spesa sul pavimento, pronto a inseguire Tom e facendo solo un passo prima di essere violentemente strattonato indietro per il capotto. 

«Non si azzardi a corrergli dietro! Non voglio che mio figlio abbia il rimorso di averle fatto venire un infarto!»

Hardy non ebbe tempo di replicare che un bambino gli fu letteralmente sbattuto addosso. Hardy lo afferrò incerto, tenendolo da sotto le ascelle a una discreta distanza di sicurezza. Fred lo guardò dubbioso.

«Vuole rendersi utile? Mi tenga Fred mentre io cerco di...»

Ma Ellie stava già correndo, fermandosi solo prima di attraversare la strada per accertarsi che non passassero auto.

«Miller, cosa dovrei farci?!» le gridò dietro Hardy. Ellie si voltò verso di lui, roteando gli occhi al modo in cui l'uomo teneva suo figlio, neanche fosse una scoria radioattiva. Non credeva ancora che a un certo punto della sua vita potesse essere stato padre. Tornando verso di lui a grandi passi gli schiaffò le chiavi di casa nella tasca del capotto. 

«Lo porti a casa e...cercate di...oh, cercate di non uccidervi e sarà sufficiente!»

Detto questo Ellie si lanciò all'inseguimento di suo figlio.

Hardy rimase lì da solo in mezzo al marciapiede a cercare di ricordare la maniera corretta di tenere in braccio un bambino piccolo. Riuscì a manovrarlo fino ad arrivare a reggerlo con un braccio. Si chinò con cautela a sollevare con la mano libera le buste della spesa rimaste per terra e, finalmente, tirò un sospirò. Hardy guardò il suo riflesso in una vetrina: ci vide il sé stesso di un tempo, un bambino in braccio e buste della spesa in mano, in una versione più malandata e miserabile.

Sospirò nuovamente, aggiustando più saldamente la presa attorno al bambino e avviandosi nella direzione opposta a quella in cui erano corsi via Tom e Ellie, con Fred che iniziava a giocherellare con la sua cravatta.

****

Ellie corse per un po', rallentando il passo quando si rese conto di non poter sostenere quel ritmo ancora a lungo. Si fermò, cercando Tom con lo sguardo.

Niente. Lo aveva perso.

«Merda...» mugugnò tra i denti mentre estraeva il suo cellulare. Chiamò il secondo contatto nella sua selezione rapida e portò l'apparecchio contro l'orecchio, mordicchiandosi le labbra e continuando a guardarsi intorno.

«Zia Ellie?» rispose Olly dopo qualche squillo.

«Olly, raggiungimi immediatamente, mi serve il tuo aiuto.»

****

Hardy sapeva dove si trovava l'appartamento di Ellie. _Lo sapeva._

Allora perché diavolo non riusciva a trovarlo?

«Porca—»

Guardò di striscio Fred, attualmente impegnato a mangiucchiarsi il pugno, e lasciò in sospeso l'imprecazione. Non che lui potesse capire...ma se in qualche modo Miller fosse mai venuta a sapere che aveva imprecato in presenza dei suoi figli, Hardy era certo che non sarebbe stato trattato nella maniera che si deve a un malato di cuore. 

Sbuffò rumorosamente, aggiustando la presa su Fred. Le buste iniziavano a pesare e il braccio che reggeva il piccolo si stava intorpidendo. 

«Ma dov'è che vivi, eh?»

Da Fred non giunse risposta, solo un pugnetto sporco di bava strisciato sul capotto.

****

Ellie cercò di mantenere la calma mentre si sedeva sul bordo di un marciapiede. Quanto ci metteva Olly?! Guardò di nuovo il cellulare. Erano passati già cinque minuti. Sospirò rumorosamente, rialzandosi in piedi di scatto. Un anziano signore le passò vicino, guardandola di striscio. Ellie gli ricambiò lo sguardo, furente. L'uomo affrettò il passo, allontanandosi. Ellie non aveva proprio tempo per la merda di questa cittadina. Non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto pensarlo ma, di nuovo, c'erano un sacco di cose a cui non aveva mai pensato prima. Avrebbe voluto darsi un pugno per la sua stupidità. Lo sguardo di Tom le ritornò in mente, la sua schiena che si allontanava di corsa. Si morse le labbra. Riguardò lo schermo del cellulare. Sei interi minuti! Olly l'avrebbe sentita.

****

Hardy riconobbe finalmente il dannato edificio. Si avvicinò al portone, facendo scivolare le buste della spesa lungo il braccio, bloccandole al gomito. Con la lingua che faceva capolino tra i denti, infilò la mano nella tasca alla ricerca delle chiavi con Fred che non voleva saperla di stare buono.

«Stai fermo...»

Nel tentativo di riaggiustare la sua presa attorno al corpo del bambino che minacciava di scivolargli finì per sballottarlo con un po' troppa energia e Fred emise un suono minaccioso. Hardy ebbe poco secondi per rendersi conto di ciò che stava per accadere. Uno strillo gli perforò il timpano e Fred scoppiò a piangere. 

«Oh santo dio...ehi, ehi...»

Hardy cercò di cullarlo un po', impacciato e imbarazzato, guardandosi attorno nervoso. Fred non sembrava volerne sapere. 

«Porca—ehi, stai calmo...» 

Hardy infilò in tutta fretta la chiave nella serratura. Salire le scale fu un'impresa: era difficile controllare tutti i campanelli con quel bambino che gli urlava e scalciava nell'orecchio. Quando finalmente lesse il nome «Miller» scarabocchiato sotto il campanello dell'ultimo piano su un pezzetto di carta, mandò mentalmente al diavolo l'ex collega per averlo cacciato in questa situazione. 

In quell'istante fu colpito da un pensiero. Miller non portava Fred in un passeggino quando l'aveva incontrata?

****

«Zia Ellie!»

Olly le corse incontro, fermandosi davanti a lei esibendo un gran fiatone a dimostrazione della sua corsa per raggiungerla. 

«Ho fatto prima che ho potuto.»

«Okay, okay! Ora sbrighiamoci!»

«Aspetta, spiegami cosa è successo!»

Ellie raccontò velocemente della sua splendida idea e di come le cose fossero andate assolutamente uno schifo.

«Oh, zia Ell...non è stata colpa tua...» le disse Ellie stringendola velocemente in un abbraccio. Ellie lo accettò, concedendosi pochi secondi per godersi quel contatto.

«Sì, sì che lo è stata...e ho persino lasciato Fred ad Hardy!»

«Allora sbrighiamoci a trovare Tom, così poi potremo salvare Fred.»

Ellie gli mostrò un piccolo sorriso, prima di passare ai fatti, il suo addestramento di poliziotta che finalmente iniziava a farsi sentire.

«Olly, dove pensi possa essere andato?»

«Direi di iniziare a cercare nei luoghi più appartati...Non credo sia andato in cerca dei suoi amici. O nessun altro.»

Ellie fu d'accordo. Olly avrebbe pattugliato la scogliera e la spiaggia, mentre Ellie avrebbe cercato nell'entroterra. Olly non lo disse ad lata voce, ma Ellie sapeva che non voleva farla avvicinare alla scogliera. 

Ellie gliene fu grata. Tuttavia, anche Tom, probabilmente, non ci si sarebbe avvicinato.

****

Imprecando tra i denti in ogni maniera possibile, Hardy entrò finalmente nel piccolo appartamento, abbandonando le buste all'ingresso e posando Fred sul divano. Il bambino non sembrò particolarmente consolato alla vista di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un ambiente più familiare e continuò ad agitare le braccia e le gambe, piangendo incessante. Hardy si stiracchiò la schiena e le braccia. Era distrutto. Si accasciò sul divano accanto a Fred, cercando di regolare il respiro. Si poggiò una mano sul petto, sentendo il ritmo preoccupante del suo cuore.

_Calmati, calmati..._

Hardy respirò nella maniera che gli era stata insegnata ma era già troppo tardi. infilò velocemente la mano nella tasca del completo, estraendo le sue pillole e prendendone due. Si alzò barcollando dal divano, lanciandosi verso il lavello e inumidendosi appena la bocca prima di ingoiare le pillole. Un rantolo gli sfuggì dalla bocca mentre si lasciava scivolare contro la superficie della cucina e accasciandosi sul pavimento. Hardy chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi e aspettando che le pillole sortissero il loro effetto. Non seppe quanti minuti erano passati quando risollevò le palpebre. La struttura degli oggetti attorno a sé iniziò ad acquistare nitidezza e spessore. Hardy si concesse un sospiro di scampato pericolo. Lentamente girò il volto verso il bambino. Aveva smesso di piangere e ora lo osservava intento dal divano su cui era stato abbandonato. 

Hardy strinse i denti e si tirò in piedi, avanzando ancora un po' traballante verso di lui.

Fred emise qualche tentativo di parola, ma non scoppiò più a piangere. Hardy si sedette accanto a lui e con i pollici gli asciugò le guance ancora umide. Fred ancora non protestò. Hardy si accinse allora a togliergli giubbotto e cappellino, passando una mano tra i ricci schiacciati e riportandoli al loro stato naturale. 

Fred gli mostrò un sorriso sdentato.

«Sei identico a tua madre, lo sai?»

Hardy allungò un dito verso la manina di Fred, che non esitò ad afferrarlo e portarlo esultante alla bocca per mordicchiarlo con i suoi dentini ancora morbidi e poco dannosi.

Hardy sorrise.

****

Ellie continuava a camminare senza sosta. Le gambe iniziavano a risentirne ma l'ultimo sms di Olly che le annunciava ancora nessuna buona nuova le dava la forza di continuare a cercare Tom. Stava pregando con tutta quel po' di fede che le era rimasta che non gli fosse successo niente. E se avesse incontrato qualche idiota? Il pensiero che qualcuno potesse incolpare i suoi figli dei reati commessi da Joe (e probabilmente anche da lei), arrivare a far loro del male per questo, era il suo terrore più profondo. Avrebbe subito di tutto purché non succedesse a loro, avrebbe confessato di essere stata complice di Joe se avesse potuto evitarlo. Sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi, ma si convinse a ricacciarle indietro. Doveva avere la vista chiara e libera, non poteva rischiare che Tom le sfuggisse.

Continuò a camminare.

****

Erano passate quasi due ore.

Hardy era _un po'_ preoccupato.

Fred era al centro della stanza che giocava tranquillo. Hardy, dopo aver girovagato incerto per un po', con Fred che lo osservava incuriosito, aveva notato la presenza di una scatola poggiata accanto al muro dal contenuto indubbiamente ludico. Infatti, quando la prese in mano, Fred si illuminò, iniziando ad agitarsi. Hardy assistette inquieto Fred nella sua impresa di discesa dal divano; il bambino, poi, gattonò verso la sua caviglia. Hardy si piegò sulle ginocchia, poggiando la scatola sul tappeto al centro della stanza. Da quel momento a lui non era restato che sfogliare i libri di Ellie accatastati su una mensola e mostrarsi interessato ai giocattoli che ogni tanto Fred gli portava gattonando allegro verso il suo ginocchio. Sembrava ancora non soffrire troppo l'assenza della madre e del fratello, fortunatamente. 

Hardy era terribilmente tentato di uscire, aiutare, fare qualcosa. Inoltre c'era ancora la questione del passeggino, abbandonato davanti al supermercato...Ma sapeva di non poter lasciare Fred da solo e portarselo in giro era decisamente fuori questione. 

Rimaneva solo la tecnologia a cui ricorrere. 

Si sedette sul divano e selezionò la voce «Miller» dalla lista di contatti sul cellulare. 

Dopo esattamente uno squillo, Ellie rispose.

«Olly, lo hai trovato?!»

Hardy rimase spiazzato per qualche secondo, la preoccupazione nella voce della donna all'altro capo del telefono gli si insinuò prepotente nelle orecchie e nella testa.

«Miller, sono io...»

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio e poi un sospiro.

«Mi scusi...»

«Non l'ha ancora trovato.»

«No...ho chiamato anche Olly perché mi aiutasse ma neanche lui...» Ellie sospirò profondamente «Sono così preoccupata, n—non so cosa farei se—»

«Miller» la interruppe Hardy, sentendo un inconsueto sentimento di rabbia risalirgli in gola «Vuole che la raggiunga? Se ci sono zone che non avete ancora setacciato...»

«No, no...rimanga lì, Tom potrebbe tornare...» 

Hardy chiuse gli occhi, colpendosi la fronte con la mano chiusa a pugno. Certo che sarebbe potuto tornare lì. Aveva già perso tutte le sue capacità di detective?! Hardy si sentì un idiota per aver perso la calma davanti all'agitazione di Ellie. Durante il caso Latimer non era mai stato così. La sua agitazione era ciò che lo faceva rimanere freddo e concentrato. Cos'era cambiato in quel dannato mese?

«E comunque c'è Fred...come sta?»

«Sta bene, sta...ehm...sta giocando con le sue macchinine.»

Hardy avvertì il sollievo e il sorriso di Ellie. «Meno male...»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo. Hardy iniziò a mordicchiarsi il labbro, incerto su cosa dover dire a questo punto.

«Mi dispiace.» Fu Ellie a parlare e per poco Hardy non le chiese di ripetere.

«...Di cosa?»

Ellie sospirò profondamente, Hardy poteva sentire la sua voce che si incrinava pericolosamente.

«Io...io mi sono indurita. Lei ci ha aiutato in questo periodo, ci ha sostenuto, è stato persino gentile!»

Hardy era abituato a non incassare insulti, ma fu difficile non essere offeso. 

«E anche oggi...lei ha cercato di aiutare e io l'ho trattata di merda.»

Hardy si guardò imbarazzato la punta delle dita. Non sapeva decisamente come reagire a una cosa del genere.

«Mi scusi, signore. Hardy. Posso chiamarla Alec?»

Hardy si grattò imbarazzato la barba. C'erano davvero poche persone che lo chiamavano per nome.

«Permesso accordato.» borbottò.

«Grazie...per l'aiuto con Fred. E tutto il resto.»

Hardy annuì, rendendosi poi conto che lei non poteva vederlo.

«Uh...non c'è n'è bisogno. Non ho fatto nulla.»

«Sì beh...sa, avevo paura che mi sarei trasformata in lei dopo tutto questo e forse è vero ma...lei non è uno stronzo completo.»

Hardy non rispose. 

«...Mi spiace, oddio, non posso credere di averlo detto. Oh sono stata terribile, mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero!»

Hardy scoppiò a ridere. 

«Miller, lei non è cambiata di una virgola.»

Hardy ascoltò la risatina di Miller filtrare attraverso la cornetta. 

«Mi piacerebbe che fosse vero...» Ellie sospirò, e Hardy pensò al loro primo incontro, a come quella donna sulla spiaggia gli fosse sembrata fragile e incapace. Fu come se in quel sospiro fossero concentrate tutte le cose su cui si era sbagliato.

«Mi chiami se ci sono novità.»

«Sì.»

Hardy riattaccò.

Fred lanciò una macchinina contro la sua gamba.

«EHI!»

Il bambino scoppiò a piangere.

«Oh, per l'amor...»

****

Ellie riattaccò. Era come se si fosse un peso dal cuore. Almeno uno dei tanti.

Era accasciata contro un albero. Il sole si avvicinava pericolosamente verso l'orizzonte. Ellie chiuse gli occhi, cercando di pensare e ragionare, di capire. Dove poteva essere andato Tom? Dove poteva aver cercato riparo da Broadchurch?

E all'improvviso, fu colpita in pieno da un'idea. 

Si staccò dalla superficie dell'albero e si mise a correre. Non era certa al cento per cento di ciò che stava facendo ma valeva la pena tentare. 

Fortunatamente la Chiesa non era troppo lontana. 

Quando vi giunse, le porte erano chiuse, provenivano dei canti dall'interno. Doveva sbrigarsi, prima che la messa finisse e le persone defluissero lì fuori in massa. 

Ellie si diresse verso le lapidi, la tomba di Danny riconoscibile tra tutte perché circondata da fiori colorati e freschi. Vi passò oltre, guardandola appena. Camminò fino al limite del campo e finalmente, seduto sull'erba, nascosto dal dislivello della collina, vide la testa bionda di Tom.

«Tom.» chiamò piano.

Tom girò la testa di scatto e Ellie temette che potesse correre via di nuovo. Ma Tom la guardò colpevole e abbassò lo sguardo, tornando a guardare oltre le case che coprivano il versante. Guardava verso casa loro, verso un mondo lontano anni luce.

Ellie gli si avvicinò e si sedette accanto a lui.

«Scusa mamma.»

«Non importa. Ma non farlo più Tom. Ti prego.» 

Tom annuì e, passandosi un mano sul volto, si appoggiò contro la spalla di sua madre.

«Dispiace anche a me.»

«Okay.»

Anche Ellie guardò verso quel luogo lontano, uno strano senso di vuoto indolore si insinuò nella sua testa.

«Dovresti chiedere scusa anche all'ispettore Hardy, sai?»

Tom non rispose.

«Io l'ho fatto prima, al telefono.»

«Posso farlo anch'io per telefono?»

«No.»

Calò il silenzio. 

«Hai mai pensato cosa avresti fatto...se...se fossi sta tu a scoprire—insomma...la verità?»

Ellie inalò profondamente. sapeva che prima o poi Tom glielo avrebbe chiesto. e nonostante questo, non aveva mai voluto preparare un risposta.

«Ci penso moltissimo. E la risposta...è sempre diversa. Ma pensarci fa solo male, Tom. Complica solo ulteriormente le cose.» Ellie sospirò, accarezzando i capelli biondi di Tom. 

«Lo so che è dura, ma ciò che dobbiamo cercare di fare d'ora in avanti, un passo alla volta, sempre di più, è guardare avanti.» 

Ellie si morse le labbra, cercando di ignorare il groppo in gola che le si formava alla consapevolezza delle sue stesse parole. Erano parole di cui avrebbe dovuto assumersi la responsabilità.

«Vuol dire che lasceremo Broadchurch?»

«...Non lo so. Tu cosa vorresti fare?»

Tom non le rispose immediatamente, osservando le proprie dita che si intrecciavano nervosamente.

«Non lo so...Mi piacerebbe restare qui, ma...»

Ellie gli posò un bacio tra i capelli.

«Ti capisco, tesoro.»

Ellie lanciò uno sguardo alla Chiesa. 

«Credo che presto la messa sarà finita...meglio tornare indietro.»

Si alzarono ed entrambi si fermarono lì qualche secondo, gli occhi ancora puntati sulle tegole bianche di quella che era stata la loro vita.

«Pronto?» sussurrò Ellie. Tom annuì e insieme risalirono la collina, superarono la tomba di Danny e si allontanarono dalla Chiesa.

«Chiama Olly, avvertilo che stai bene e che può tornare a casa. E ringrazialo, mi raccomando.» disse Ellie passando il suo cellulare a Tom. 

«Sai a chi ho dovuto lasciare Fred?» gli chiese con un sorriso divertito che le si distendeva sul volto.

«A chi?» chiese Tom curioso mentre portava il cellulare all'orecchio.

«A l'ispettore Hardy. Ci aspettano tutti e due a casa.»

Gli occhi di Tom si allargarono in quella che poteva essere sorpresa o terrore, ma prima che potesse commentare Olly rispose al telefono.

«Ah, Olly, sono Tom...»

****

«Mamma, secondo te cosa troveremo oltre quella porta?» chiese Tom con drammaticità decisamente esagerata mentre Ellie inseriva la sua chiave di scorta nella serratura.

«Con tutta probabilità, un bambino molto imbronciato. E Fred che gioca sul tappeto.»

Tom scoppiò a ridere mentre Ellie spingeva la porta. La prima cosa che notò fu il silenzio assoluto che aleggiava. Mosse qualche passo, esaminando la stanza finché i suoi occhi non si posarono sulla figura di Alec Hardy addormentata sul divano, la testa abbandonata contro lo schienale e la bocca socchiusa, una mano poggiata mollemente sulla sua coscia e l'altra sulla schiena del più piccolo dei suoi figli, accoccolato contro il petto dell'uomo.

Ellie sentì la mascella caderle.

«Mamma, è morto?»

«No! Beh, non credo...»

Ellie si avvicinò cautamente ad Hardy, guardando Tom che le annuì incoraggiante. Posandogli una mano sulla spalla lo scrollò leggermente.

«Ale—»

Hardy spalancò gli occhi, stringendo istintivamente Fred più stretto al petto. Alzò di scatto la testa, accorgendosi finalmente di Ellie che lo guardava trattenendo un sorriso. 

«M-Miller, è lei...e Tom, ah...bene...»

«Cosa è successo?» chiese Ellie nascondendo il sorriso mentre liberava Hardy del suo fardello cercando di non svegliarlo.

«Ha iniziato a piangere e ho cercato di farlo calmare...non so come si è addormentato stretto così e non sapevo come staccarlo senza svegliarlo...mi sono seduto e...um...»

«Capisco.» Annuì Ellie, risparmiandogli l'ammissione di essersi addormentato a sua volta. Hardy si alzò dal divano, emettendo un rantolo indolenzito e stiracchiando il suo corpo, stendendo completamente la sua figura alta e sottile. 

«Mi dispiace, è una sua brutta abitudine» mormorò Ellie a bassa voce, accarezzando i capelli di Fred che aveva già afferrato tra le mani la sua camicia.

«La ringrazio per ciò che ha fatto...Alec.» aggiunse, ancora stranita da come quel nome suonava sulle sue labbra.

Hardy annuì imbarazzato.

«È un bravo bambino...la maggior parte del tempo...» 

«Già.» disse Ellie ridendo leggermente, una sincera sensazione di serenità le solleticò lo stomaco.

Gli occhi di Hardy si puntarono su Tom, che sembrò raddrizzare la schiena. 

«E tu? Stai bene?»

Tom annuì con vigore. Hardy sembrò studiarlo a fondo, poi annuì a sua volta e Tom sentì di poter respirare di nuovo.

«Mi scusi...» si affrettò Tom, intercettando lo sguardo di Ellie.

«Ti sei scusato con tua madre?»

«Sì...»

«Bravo.»

Nella stanza calò un silenzio imbarazzante.

«Beh, allora io...» iniziò Hardy, facendo un vago gesto in direzione del cappotto poggiato malamente su una sedia.

«Oh, ma è già ora di cena...perché non si ferma da noi?»

Alec spalancò gli occhi.

«Uh...»

«Oh, non provi a rifiutare. Questa volta cucinerò io, ok?»

Hardy sembrò leggere in quella proposta qualcosa di più, un tentativo riscrivere la sua prima cena in casa Miller magari, e Ellie si disse che forse era così.

«Se non disturbo...»

«Ma no! In fondo abbiamo fatto la spesa oggi, no? Mi dia solo il tempo di mettere giù Fred...»

Hardy fu colpito dal ricordo del passeggino. Ancora davanti al supermercato...se erano fortunati. Se ne era completamente dimenticato. 

«Uh, Miller...»

«Oh e non si azzardi a mangiare quella roba che ha comprato oggi, può iniziare la sua dieta da domani.»

«No, ecco...»

«Niente storie. Non si parla di problemi, stasera.»

Alec sospirò, arrendendosi. Magari ne avrebbero parlato più tardi, durante la cena. Guardò Tom apparecchiare la tavola e Miller rimboccarsi le maniche davanti ai fornelli.

Una dimenticata sensazione di pace si insinuò nell'aria.

**Author's Note:**

> postata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2974940&i=1


End file.
